zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Sakon
Sakon is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. He is a thin Hylian man whose role and alignment varies between the games he appears in. Sakon is easily identified by his bald head, grinning facial expression, and eerily joyful prancing. Interestingly, Sakon has the dubious distinction of being the only person (outside of enemies and bosses) in the series to date that Link can outright kill; in Majora's Mask, Link can fire a projectile at the bag that Sakon steals from the Old Lady from the Bomb Shop, causing its volatile contents to explode, killing Sakon in the process (strangely, Sakon will completely vanish when the explosion clears, leaving no body behind as with enemies). Doing this will prevent the completion of certain side quests until the three-day cycle is restored. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time While he is never referred to by name, Sakon can be seen prancing between shops and stands in Hyrule Castle Town. Sakon is always running late for whatever appointment he has made; his dialogue is a reference to a frequently repeated line uttered by the White Rabbit in most adaptations of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, a classic novel by Lewis Carroll. Specifically, his dialogue more closely resembles the White Rabbit's dialogue from the animated adaptation by The Walt Disney Company, rather than that of the original work. During the end credits sequence, Sakon can be seen celebrating the defeat of Ganondorf at Lon Lon Ranch, dancing along with the other inhabitants of Hyrule. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Sakon is a nasty and cunning thief who frequently mugs residents of Clock Town. His hideout is located in south east Ikana Canyon; a large boulder that apparently only he can open hides the entrance. During the daytime, Sakon can be found prancing about in the gorge of Ikana Canyon. If talked to, he will compliment Link's sword, and then ask to "borrow" it, causing Tatl to turn red and attack him until he drops the subject. He mentions that Tatl seems "hostile". Along with that, he also talks about Pamela and her father's Music Box House, and how he is not rich enough to afford one, possibly hinting that his motive for committing theft is his poverty. On the Night of the First Day, Sakon attempts to steal a bag of Bombs from the Old Lady from the Bomb Shop in North Clock Town. Link can prevent Sakon from escaping with his loot by striking at him with his sword, for which he receives the Blast Mask from the old lady. If Link shoots Sakon with a projectile, the bombs are detonated, killing Sakon instantly, and leaving Link with no reward. If Sakon successfully escapes with the loot, he will appear in West Clock Town during the Night of the Second Day and sell his newly obtained loot to the owner of the Curiosity Shop. Link can purchase the Big Bomb Bag that Sakon sells to the Curiosity Shop for a larger sum of Rupees than he would usually pay if he manages to rescue the Old Lady's belongings from being stolen. Prior to the events of the game, the Skull Kid put a curse on Kafei, who was transformed into a child. Seeking the aid of the Great Fairy of Clock Town, Kafei traveled to North Clock Town, carrying his ceremonial Sun's Mask with him. However, on his way, he was mugged by Sakon, who took Kafei's mask to his hideout in Ikana Canyon. Seeking to get his mask back, Kafei hides in the Backroom in the Laundry Pool, monitoring the Curiosity Shop for Sakon's inevitable appearance. On the Night of the Second Day, if Link did not stop the mugging of the Old Lady from the Bomb Shop or kill him, Sakon appears in West Clock Town to fence his stolen merchandise at the Curiosity Shop; after receiving a less-than-ideal price for his goods, Sakon leaves by way of the western gate, and Kafei, who had been monitoring the transaction, follows him to his hideout. On the Night of the Final Day, Link and Kafei work together to bypass Sakon's elaborate security system and reclaim the mask before it slips out of reach. If they fail, Sakon's voice will sound throughout the room, mocking their attempt at challenging him and leaving Kafei and Link stuck inside his hideout. Link can, however, escape with the help of the "Song of Soaring" or the "Song of Time". es:Sakon Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters